Love of an Elf
by Leaf of Mirkwood
Summary: In the outskirts of Middle Earth lay a mighty Kingdom. The Elves of Mirkwood have secret business with this kingdom. One thing Legolas did not expect was to find a precious love in this kingdom.


A FanFiction  
  
By: Thewhitestspice  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
"Orli!!" she called from the balcony. "Orli!" Her eyes concentrated on scanning the land for her brother. "Hmm," she thought to herself. "I'll find him later." She looked at the enormous, beautiful sky before turning to go back to her reading. "Boo!" her brother teased, causing her to jump. "Orli! Why do you do that?" she said, whacking his shoulder. "Oww. do what, Is?" An innocent look filled his handsome features. "Scare me like that!" a puzzled look came over her face. "I thought you were supposed to be out riding today?" "Well. I made a promise to a certain sister of mine that I would give her my birthday gift early." A smile filled his face. She gasped with excitement and embraced her brother so tightly. "Thank you thank you!" she smiled. "Come." He extended his arm and led her away. They walked to the main hallway in the East wing of the castle. It was massive in size, decorated with wonderfully sculptured architecture. Paintings of old covered the heavenly ceilings. Big crystal windows unveiled the breathtaking landscape on which their castle lay. She told of her reading and he told of his riding as they walked, kindly greeting the castle staff on their way. He led her to his office quarters, which like the rest of the castle was a very large room, one filled with books of all kinds that sat on shelves reaching to the ceiling. His desk was near the back of the quarters in the center of two tall, thin windows. There was also a lounge area where the couch became Isabella's favorite reading spot. They stopped in the middle of the room. "Wait here, Is." He began to walk to his desk, but stopped short and turned to her. "Oh. and close your eyes." Isabella let out a sigh. "Close them, Is." She rolled her eyes, but closed them as she was told. She heard the drawer open and then shut. The sound of her brother's footsteps coming toward her made the smile on her face brighten. "Okay. hold out your hand," he said with a smile. Isabella held out her hands, and she heard the creaking of a small box. She felt a small cool object slip into her hands. "Okay. open." She slowly opened her eyes. "Orli. it's beautiful!" She examined the antique design of the silver locket she held in her hands. "Open it," he smiled. Isabella looked at her brother, then back to the locket. She ran her perfectly polished fingers over the front of the locket before opening it. Her face filled with excitement and joy when she saw the pictures inside. A picture of Isabella and her brother graced the left side and across from it was a picture of the two with their parents. "Orli. I absolutely love it." She hugged her brother. "Thank you so much." "Here. let me put it on you." He took the locket as Isabella turned around. The locket slipped over her neck, and Orli locked the latch. She turned to face her brother. "Well. what do you think?" she asked. He smiled with the tiniest laugh, "It's perfect." Isabella quickly went to the nearest mirror. "You always did well at picking out jewelry, my dear brother," she smirked. "Well, I do try." They laughed at each other, and she returned to the mirror to admire her new gift. In the midst of the moment, a knock came to the door. "Enter," Orli called. A semi-tall slender man entered the room. "Some papers for you to look over from your father, your highness." The man placed the papers on the prince's desk then headed for the door. "Thank you, Phil," the prince replied. Orlando took the papers and began reading them, and what he read did not make him happy. He was very good at hiding his emotions, but his sister could see right through him. She came to the desk and sat in a chair in front of her brother. "What is wrong, Orli?" she asked curiously. He stayed captured by the contents of the papers. "Orli." She asked again. Her voice finally entered his head. "Hmmm. what?" he said, finally looking away from the papers before him. "Something is bothering you, Orli, I can tell." He looked into her adorable blue eyes, and smiled at his sister's wit. Orlando folded the papers and placed them in his desk drawer. "This is nothing I am going to worry you with right now, Is." He came to her seat and took had for her to stand. "Tonight is your night, Is, and I know you. This would ruin your night, and you would do nothing but worry all night." With all the honesty he had in him, he looked into her eyes. "I promise. I will tell you tomorrow." Isabella was going to argue, but she knew her brother's words were true so she let it go. "Now. if I remember right, there is a certain birthday celebration for a certain princess tonight." Orli said lightening his spirits. "I believe you would be correct my dear brother." Isabella said with a laugh. "Then you should go get ready." He playfully said. Isabella giggled with excitement. She kissed his cheek, and hurried to her quarters. Orlando smiled as he watched his sister leave his office. After she was gone his mind sought to go back to the papers in his desk. But Orlando made his mind leave the matter alone for now, and went to get ready for the night of celebration.  
  
"Isabella, my dear, why are you not ready?" her mother questioned, looking at her daughter as she sat on the vanity chair. "I am ready, Mother." Isabella stood from the chair, turned, and smiled at the woman in front of her, seeking her approval. "You look wonderful, sweetie." A joy came upon her mother. Seeing her daughter in a very exquisite dress hand made by their finest designers. The long shy green cloth mingled with darker hints of green, which were added for accents, made the perfect match with her long golden curly hair. Her little girl was growing up. She embraced her daughter, "You have turned out to be a mature young woman, my dear." Isabella's heart warmed to hear those words from her mother. To know that her mother was pleased at the woman she had become was the best birthday gift Isabella could receive. A knock came at the door. "Is." her brother called, slowly opening the door to her room. "Come in!" Isabella called as she quickly put her shoes on. "Orlando, dear, you look handsome as always." Their mother said before kissing his cheek. "Thank you, mother, and you look magnificent tonight." He kissed her hand ever so delicately. Isabella came around the corner with a humble smile on her face. Orlando stood in awe at the site of his little sister. He let out a sigh before walking to her. "What?" she looked at her apparel, thinking something was wrong. He took her hand, "Nothing. you look absolutely stunning." He studied her a few minuets longer, smiling with a laugh in approval. "Come, we have an entrance to make." Orlando smiled, extended his arms to escort the ladies to the party. He was the luckiest prince of all. His mother held the title of the fairest lady in the lands, and his little sister was as equally beautiful.  
  
At the party, the three made their grand entrance and the crowd cheered for the princess. The lights were aglow, food would come as fast as it was eaten, and the dancing never ended. Laughter and joy filled the room as thousands of conversations went on among the guests. The princess came to her father, who was growing ill, and sat by his side at the table. She took his hand and held it tightly in hers. "Thank you, father." She said with a smile and twinkling blue eyes. "This is wonderful." "Only the best for you my angel." He took her other hand. "You have grown into such a special woman. You make me a proud father." At the moment she did not know why, but a tear ran down her cheek. Her father whipped the tear, and gently kissed her forehead. Just then the music stopped and a familiar tune, a song known by all, began to fill the ears of those in the room. Isabella looked at her father and mother, knowing his condition she knew her father would not make it through the dance. In that moment she froze. Knowing that the rest of the kingdom was not aware of the king's illness she did not know what to do. Orlando came to his sister, took her hand and led her to the ballroom floor. "I will have to fill in," he whispered, leading Isabella in the dance. She looked at her brother with heartfelt eyes, "Thank you." The rest of the guests watched as the two danced. No thoughts as to why the king was not dancing with his daughter crossed a single mind. They thought the change was sweet and in many ways adorable. The siblings moved all over the floor, and Orli playfully hummed the tune as they danced. Isabella couldn't help but laugh at his humor. The music came to an end, and the crowd clapped. The two returned to their seats as the rest of the guest filled the floor. After eating, Isabella and her brother returned to mingling with the guests. Their parents watched with joy at how Isabella and Orlando carried themselves. Their son was the ideal gentleman, and he was perfectly fit to take the role of king. Their daughter was the mature princess, genuinely sweet to everyone and willing to stand for her family. As the celebration started to dwindle down a special surprise would prove that the night was still young. Guests stared to leave and the ballroom became less claustrophobic. This made it much easier for the royal family to speak with those that were still there, which was mostly family now. The family stood talking with their cousins when an unexpected visitor spoke. "Isabella, you are the hardest person to get a chance to talk with at parties," the familiar voice said. Isabella instantly recognized the voice.  
  
"Laurel!!" she screamed. "Yes." She said teasingly. "Oh my. how did you get here?" Isabella questioned with excitement. "Well, the carriage was a little slow." the two laughed. "I haven't seen you sense I can remember. How are you?" "Oh. just fine. I'm thinking of moving back here. I have been gone so long, and I really miss it here. Of course I missed you too." The two girls embraced. "I missed you too. You look wonderful, Laurel." Isabella said, realizing that her family was right behind her. "Oh! Forgive my rudeness. You remember my parents, and my brother Orlando?" He smiled and kissed Laurel's hand, "My lady, it is good to see you again." "And you too, your Highness." She replied. "Call me Orli." He said giving Laurel a wink. "We are so glad to have you back, Laurel. Ah, where are you and your family staying?" the queen asked. "Well, at the moment we have not found a place. We only just arrived, and the home my father is looking at has not been emptied yet." Being the quick and witty girl she was, Isabella suggested, "Why don't you and your family stay here." "Oh yes, that would be wonderful. Go, tell your father we will not let you stay anywhere else." The king replied. "Thank you, your Highness." Laurel replied gratefully. "If you will excuse me, I will go tell them now." "Of course dear." "And when you come back we have a lot of catching up to do!" Isabella called to her as she left the room. "Oh yes, I look forward to it!" The rest of the family and guests that remained said their goodbyes to the royal family, and were on their way. As the room cleared the maids began cleaning and straightening the ballroom. The king was becoming very tired, so he and the queen retired for the evening. Isabelle and Orli, however, had other plans for the rest of the night. But they would wait for laurel and her family to return.  
~*~ The prince and princess went to their quarters and changed from their ballroom attire into something more casual, still appealing but casual. Within a matter of minuets Isabella was at Orli's door. She knocked and peeked in the room, "Orli. what is taking so long?" "When did you become a woman of speed, Is?" he laughed at his sister as she came in the room. "I don't know. now." She giggled. "And why are you in such a hurry?" "I'm not." She came and sat on the foot of his bed. "I wanted to talk to you before Laurel came back." "Oh. about what, Is?" he asked while he stood at his dresser getting ready.  
  
"Well." she hesitated and bit her lip. Orlando looked from the mirror at his adorable little sister. "Oh no, this must be serious." He moved to sit with her. "You haven't fallen in love with some stranger and leaving the country with him are you?" he humorously questioned. At Orlando's words, she couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not, Orli. You know I could not fall in love without you knowing about It." She said now facing her brother. The two burst into laughter. "It's just that you hesitated, and you never do that when you want to talk with me, you just come right out and say it." He said honestly. "Well. we've never really talked about this before." Isabella looked at her hands, then back at her brother. " I just want you to know that it wouldn't bother me if you wanted to find a wife. I know it is not up to me if you want to find a wife or not. " Knowing that she was rambling, Isabella tried to compose herself before speaking again. "Father's condition is getting worse. and your going to be King. I know I'm attached to you and will love you always. but I guess I could learn to share you." she let out a soft giggle, waiting for Orlando to speak. As Orlando looked at his sister a special feeling came over him. It was in this moment that an unbreakable bond was sealed in stone. "Is, no one could ever replace you. No matter whom I love there will always be a special place for you in my heart." Isabella's eyes began to water as she tightly embraced her brother. Orlando had nothing but genuine love for his little sister, and he would cherish her always. Orlando knew that one day he would be married, but he knew that marriage was that last thing that would come between them. His fear was the matter he left back in his desk drawer. A matter Orlando kept from his mind all night, but it was in precious times spent with his sister that he wanted nothing more than to protect her. Again Orlando was thrown from his thoughts as Phillip entered the room. "Excuse me your highnesses, but the Verone's are here." Isabella went to the mirror to check her eyes and Phillip continued, "Their waiting in the wing hall." "Thank you, Phil." Orlando rose to his feet, "Inform them we are on our way." "Yes, your highness." Not long after Phillips message was delivered, the Prince and Princess came graciously around the corner where the Verone family so kindly greeted them. It was then that the two noticed a new addition to the Verone's. A young boy with a head full of brown curly hair, total opposite to his older sister. "And what is your name?" Orlando asked, kneeling to meet the boy's height. "Logan, your highness." The boy replied ever so politely. "And how old are you, Logan?" "Nine and a half." "Tell me, Logan, have you ever ridden a horse before?" "Yes sir! I love horses!" he said with excitement. "Then you will have to come with me to the stalls tomorrow." Orlando smiled, patting the boy on the head. "Oh, you don't have to do that, Orlando, I know you must be very busy with all this. well you know." The boy's mother replied. "Yes well, that matter will hopefully be resolved in time, and I would be glad to take him." The Verone's were escorted to their rooms in the guest hall of the East wing. Phillip brought their things to the room while the Prince and Princess helped them settle in. After a short chat the Verone's were ready to retire for the night. All accept for Laurel, who was wired and ready to catch up on old times. The three said goodnight to Laurel's parents and brother, and headed for the East wing sitting quarters.  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
Early the next morning, the princess awoke to the beaming sunlight. Feeling weary from the late night, Isabella slowly rose from the bed to stretch her fatigued body. After a quiet yawn she walked toward the arched window; opened it and deeply breathed the fresh fall air. She smiled as the gentle wind brushed over her. Opening her eyes again and seeing the beauty of the day, Isabella could not stay indoors a moment longer. She went to the vanity to primp herself, and dress for the day. Dressed in an elegant yet simple lavender dress, Isabella smiled in the mirror while Celia carefully placed the hat on her head. "Oh Celia, it's such a beautiful day." "That it is, dearie." Celia replied with a warm smile. She had been taking care of the princess ever sense Isabella was a baby. So much that Celia became like a second mother. Not to say that Isabella's own mother did not spend time with her, but she had business as the queen. "I'll be sure to pick you some wildflowers, and only the best ones I can find." "Why thank you, dear," tying the ribbon in a perfect bow, "that would be absolutely wonderful." "Do you know if Laurel is up yet? I don't want to wake her if she is not up." The princess asked. "I checked with the Verone's before I came, and she was wide awake." The woman's rose-colored cheeks were aglow. "Thank you, Celia!" Isabella said as she took her basket and left the room.  
  
Before she went to get Laurel, Isabella stopped to see her brother. As she approached his office quarters, Orli's usual morning spot, she heard voices. "Who could that be so early in the morning?" she thought, "Must be Phil." Just as the thought crossed her mind, the door opened and Phil emerged with two tall unfamiliar guests. Phillip, kind as ever, noticed the princess as he closed the door behind him. "Ah, good morning, your highness." He said with a slight bow. "Good morning to you too, Phil." She smiled so genuinely. Then, glancing at the two guests, "Is my brother busy?" Phillip, almost forgetting the men behind him, replied "Not entirely, highness. If you would excuse me for just a moment, I will let the prince know you wish to see him." "Oh no. don't bother him." She gestured, "Just tell him that Laurel and I are picking flowers." "I insist, highness." Phil said, "He would be delighted to see you this fine morning." "Only if you insist." She smiled. Phillip then led the men down the hall, to where Isabella had no clue. As she waited for Phillip to return she could not help but hear the two voices still in the room. One she very well recognized, but the other a total stranger. Not only in voice, but also in the language he spoke. In the next moment, she could recognize the tongue as Elvish. A speech of distant lands but was familiar to her. Suddenly, Isabella realized that the two men must have been elves also. "But what would elves be doing here?" she pondered. Before she could study another thought, Phillip came around the corner with some documents in his hands. "Just a moment, your highness." And he entered the office, leaving Isabella completely puzzled. As Phillip took the documents to the desk, he went around to speak with the prince. He spoke quietly but calmly. A smile came over Orlando's face as if the stress of the morning had been slightly lifted. The prince began to stand, "If you will excuse me for just a moment, Legolas, I must step out." "Certainly." The elf prince replied. Phillip stayed behind the desk unfolding the documents while Orli went to the door. Legolas began looking around the room, taking it in. As Orlando opened the door, only out of the corner of his sharp eyes, Legolas saw her. She was standing across the hall by the window, and in that instant of seeing such beauty Legolas froze. But only for a moment did his eyes look upon her when the door closed behind the prince. Legolas sat with heightened senses, mentally remembering every detail of her radiant beauty. "Who is this creature?" he wondered. Could a simple human woman possess more beauty than any elf maiden he had ever seen? Surely she must be half- elf, but he did not know of elves that lived in this region. Unexpectedly, his sensitive ears were captured by a sound that Legolas could only hope was her voice. "Good morning Orli!" She said with a smile. "Morning to you too. My, you seem chipper today." Orli said as he hugged her. "Oh, it is such a beautiful day. I just can't stay inside." "It is a lovely day." There was a bit of sadness is his voice, and his features did not hide his feelings. "You should come out and meet Laurel and I for lunch." "I would love too if I can get business taken care of before then." He glanced out the window. "Well, if you get finished, then come find us. We'll try to save you some food." She said playfully. Orlando smiled at his little sister, "I will do my best." "I'll leave you to your work then." With that, Isabella went on her way to meet Laurel. She slightly wondered what business would keep her brother all day. What could it be that would make him seem so down. But at the top of her list was whom the business was with. Why had Elves traveled so far to do business with humans? All of these things spun like a whirlwind in her mind, but Isabella forced herself to let them go for now. The day was only just beginning, and Isabella could not wait to spend it with her dear friend.  
~*~*~ While Isabella and Laurel were out and about having pure girl fun, an unexpected guest arrived at the castle. The queen sat on her throne, tending to matters while her husband took to rest. One of the castles wall guards approached the queen and knelt before he was granted permission to speak. "Your majesty, I have word that King Aegeon has arrived, and wishes to speak with you," he said as he stood to his feet. The queen, remembering King Aegeon, contemplated what she would do. She remembered him being very demanding with her husband, but still she let him come. "Send him in," she said with a wave of her hand. Not five seconds later the King came in with his daughter, and guards to follow them. "Most beautiful queen, if you would allow, I would like to speak with you in private." The king stood high, and his daughter smiling. "Of course," she turned to Milos "lead them to the sitting quarters." Milos did as he was told, and the King followed. The queen took a moment to gather her thoughts, preparing for what ever he might have in mind. She soon rose from her throne and went to meet them. She came in the room and sat opposite the King and his daughter. Sitting up tall and straight with much poise, "Well then, what is your business King Aegeon?" The kind cleared his throat before speaking. "I've come to offer my daughter's hand in marriage as a give and take." "King Aegeon, your proposal is great, but as you say 'give and take' I have to question what you want to take." She said with raised eyebrows. "Well, I-" the king was interrupted by the her majesty, "Perhaps before you start this discussion, you should send your daughter out?" "Certainly, but where will she go?" "I will have Milos take her to my daughter, she can stay with her until we are finished." King Aegeon nodded his head in agreement. Milos then lead the princess out to the castle grounds to find Isabella. Just as the princess began to complain that she was being forced to walk a long distance in the weather, which was perfect, Milos spotted Isabella and Laurel. The girl let out a loud sigh, "Well, finally you found her." "Excuse me, your highness." He said as he bowed. "Oh hello, Milos. How are you today?" Isabella said with a smile. "Just fine, highness." He turned to the girl beside him, "this is princess Paris. Her father has come to speak with your mother and requested that she stay with you." Isabella and Laurel could see her attitude, and assumed that she would not be a pleasant person. Still, Isabella was not the type to be rude. "Of course, thank you Milos." With that, he left the women and went back to the queen. As Paris came to sit, grunting in complaint she said, "You treat him as if he is a nobleman. That worthless excuse for a hand made me walk forever until he found you." Laurel looked at Isabel, hoping she would not burst out. Isabella knew this little sitting was not going to turn out good at all, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "Milos is a loyal and trusted friend of my family, and I would appreciate it if you did not insult him." The princess's voice was calm but stern so that her point was made. Paris acted as if she ignored the entire comment. She stuck her nose up as if she was the better of the three women. "If my father makes the arrangements with your mother, this castle will need some work before I will live in it." She boldly stated. "Arrangements?" Isabella asked hesitantly. "Yes, I will be marrying your brother." She said without a single thought. Laurel opened her mouth to speak, but closed it before a word came out. "Does my brother know of this?" "He doesn't have to. My father will take care of it." Laurel could not keep quiet any longer, "And how do you know he will want to marry you, Princess Paris?" Isabella slightly smiled at laurel. "No one would deny the chance to marry me!" she exclaimed with sharp eyes in Laurels direction. "Forgive me, Princess Paris. I'm sure my brother would love you." said Isabella, nearly chocking on her words. Laurel was almost shocked until she realized what Isabel was really saying. The three stayed outside as they were, trying to make decent conversation. The young and arrogant princess made everything about her and what she wanted. She was hardly tolerable, but Isabella and Laurel some how managed not to get up and walk away. As their patience was beginning to wear thin, Laurel saw Milos, followed by a man that could only be Paris's father, coming down the path. The biggest smile came to her face. She desperately hoped that he was coming to take her away. "Your highness, your mother wishes to see you." Milos said. Without a word, Isabella got up from her seat and she smiled kindly at the king as she passed him. She turned to her friend, and Laurel's look assured Isabella that she had everything under control. As they walked, millions of things that could have been said ran through her mind. "I take it this is serious." He could not find any words for her, but his eyes gave the answer. Walking passed the wide hallway where Orli's office was, Isabella saw him coming out the door. She stopped to wait for him while Milos went on to inform their mother that they were on their way. Isabella wondered if he knew what this was all about. She gathered by his smile that he had no clue. When Orli reached his sister in the hallway, he extended his arm to lead her the rest of the way. "So, why the serious meeting?" he asked as they walked. She smiled timidly and said, "oh, you'll see." Just a few steps later the two were in the room. They came in and sat across from their mother. Orlando began to get a little worried; seeing the looks the two women gave each other. "What is going on, mother?" he asked. "Orlando dear," the queen had to pause a moment, "King Aegeon and his daughter came in search of something." They listened intently as she continued. "You know that King Aegeon lives on the Western part of our boarders. He has come wanting more land, wanting to expand both our kingdoms. But, the condition is that you marry his daughter." She looked him in the eye. "And to be honest, I believe we can expand our kingdom in other ways." It took a minute for Orli to process what he just heard. Isabella was getting uneasy. She knew her brother, and he seemed as though he was possibly considering the offer. She wanted to speak, but waited for Orli to speak his thoughts. "What do you think, mother?" he asked. "I do not know, Orlando dear." She said half-honestly. He then turned to his sister, whom he was sure would have an opinion. "Is, what do you think?" She tried to put her words as nicely as she could, "I have to disagree with this proposal. I know this will seem like I am not even thinking of our land and the growth of it, but you can not marry that girl." "It seems to me, Is, that you knew what you would say before we entered this room." He laughed. "Of course I did. She's just not right for you or this kingdom." Orlando looked to his mother, "Do you agree, mother?" "Yes I do, dear. She's an arrogant little princess, and I could not take it she had any rule in this kingdom." At their mother's words, both Orli and Isabel laughed. They had never known their mother to speak in such a way as she did. "Well then, the answer is no," he stated. Isabella put a hand on her brother's, "Orli, this has to be your decision."  
  
He looked at both his mother and sister with smiling brown eyes, "I put great trust in your opinions, and I have no worries that either of you would ever lie to me. I care for nothing more but for our lives and the future of this kingdom, and if you say this princess would not be good for either. then my answer is no." They smiled, and hugged all at once.  
  
~ Notes A story with Legolas. Will he win her heart. And will Orli win the heart of his sister's best friend? A story of a Medieval family living in outer Middle-Earth  
  
Names: Girls: Emilia Cordelia Celia Ariel Helena Iris Isabella Paris  
  
Boys: Oliver Orlando Philario Sebastian Aegeon  
  
[img]]  
  
[img]] 


End file.
